A Knut in my shoe
by Ima Quidditch Fan
Summary: How did this happen to Ginny? She was the youngest of seven! Join Ginny in the adventure of a lifetime.


_A/N: I want to take a moment to recognize **ninkenate**. Thank you for taking the time to Beta this story. I really appreciate your time, opinion, international chat-relay service, and support! I also owe thanks to **Allie**, for the Brit picks, wonderful suggestions, and Victorian poem mention. It was especially sweet of you to offer this information through the grapevine!_

A Knut in my shoe -

A light rain fell on the browning June garden. The melon vines were taking over the small patch of earth. The fresh smell gave new life to the Burrow on this early morning.

Ginny sat on the window sill in her room. She hadn't lived at the Burrow in a year, but it would always be her room. She gazed across the bed to the small desk. Her father had found it at a Muggle bazarr when she was small, and painted it white. It had dainty spindle legs, and a roll top. Oh, how she had loved that desk! It had a small key that she could use to lock up her secrets from her brothers. That is until they were old enough to use magic.

Fred and George had teased her mercilessly over the love poems they found. Of course she had always been a little silly about Harry. Honestly writing poetry to him… poetry she would never send. Ginny crossed the room to the desk and pulling the key from its hiding place among the small ceramic ladies, she opened the small drawer under the roll top. There they were - unsent letters and poems. Proof that she loved Harry Potter. She had denied it for so long. Oh, but she did – she loved Harry. His presence warmed her, his laugh lulled her – Harry made her feel that things were right in the world.

"Ginny!" Her mother was calling. She had promised to shop with her mother today. Oh, the things we do for our mothers! Taking a deep breath Ginny steadied herself for the events to come.

"Ginny? Are you ready? Breakfast is getting cold, and we've so much to do!" Molly Weasley was a whirl in the kitchen. Moving pots, and pans from the fire to the table. Several of Ginny's brothers were also making a rare appearance at the Burrow. She greeted each with a cheery smile, and hugged her father.

Arthur Weasley had seemingly aged little since Ginny was a child. He had grayed slightly. Looking at her father, Ginny's eyes were bright. Just like most little girls, her father was Ginny's first love.

"_Dad?" _

"_Yes, Ginevra, my dear?"_

"_Dad, I'm marrying you, and I will live in the backyard, and mum and me will pick berries and make cakes every day."_

"_Yes, my dear, I would like that very much." _

"Gin?" Ginny was startled from her memories by her brother Charlie. "Ginny, pass the sausages." Oh, right – breakfast.

Her family… Each one had a special place in her heart. How they had survived the war was beyond her, but they had - even that prat Percy. Where was he, she wondered. Probably putting in overtime a work... Still, it was a joy to see him reunited with the family.

As it turned out, he had been working for the Order trying to gain information from the Minister's office. 'Percy the Prat' had been awarded the Order of Merlin, Second Class for his efforts in the war. He had eloped with Penelope Clearwater much to Molly's chagrin, and now they had twins! It was ironic Ginny thought that Percy should father children that were miniature copies of Fred and George! The smile on her face was wide.

Charlie interrupted her thoughts again. "Gin, where are you? You haven't said much." It was Ron who answered, "She's got cold feet." If looks could kill, Ron would have died a most painful death.

"Ron, leave your sister alone." She silently thanked her father for his intervention. Her nerves were rather frayed, but she wasn't getting cold feet. _No!_ She was supremely confident in this decision. It was all the little details that her mother kept pushing at her. Ginny never knew that there was so much involved in planning an event like this.

Was it really necessary to send out invitations two months in advance? Did one really have to have an archway? And so what if it wasn't good for the birds to throw rice! Who wants to be hit in the head with birdseed? Why couldn't they be pelted with red rose petals or have some of the twins fireworks blasting in the background? Oh, well.

When Ginny told her mother that she was getting married all those months ago, she had had the wind knocked out of her. Molly cried 'happy tears' for days! Still, it was the first wedding among the Weasley children. _How_ _had this happened to Ginny? She was the youngest of seven!_

Percy married first, but had eloped. Bill was living with his long term girlfriend Fleur Dela'Veela. Charlie was still single and looked happy to stay that way. Fred was steadily dating Angelina, and George was working his way through a bevy of witches. Ron had asked Hermione to marry him, but they were waiting for Merlin only knows what! As for Harry the seventh son –

"Ginny? Let's go." Molly was pushing her out of the kitchen and toward the floo. Ginny heard a slight popping. She could hear Harry greeting everyone in the kitchen.

He had been granted an Auror's license in his seventh year. Due to his power and training he completed the provisional tests with ease, and spent the following year capturing countless Death Eaters. It was one thing for Harry to be the _youngest Seeker in a century_, but quite another to be the youngest Auror – an Auror that had been in his final year of school. Even so, Harry had performed for all of them. He defeated Voldemort, and finished Hogwarts with his class.

Harry was awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class for his victory. He was promoted quickly in the Auror ranks, but just after Ginny graduated Hogwarts, he left the Ministry for good. Harry had had enough of fighting the darkness. He decided to do something for himself and among other desires in his life, he wanted to play quidditch. Currently, he was the Seeker for Puddlemere United, and had recently been asked to play for the National team in the upcoming World Cup. Harry was what every man would like to be, and what every woman wanted.

The fog lifted and Ginny found her self stepping out of the floo at the Leaky Cauldron and following her mother into Diagon Alley. She closed her eyes and remembered Harry's first trip by floo.

"Ginny!" Her mum's hissing alerted her to the fact that they had entered Madam Malkin's 'Robes and Gowns' for special occasions. Ginny's eyes were wide as she looked at the lovely robes she had ordered. She was to have her last fitting, and the reality was overwhelming her emotions.

"Would you like to sit dear?" Madam Malkin was looking into her eyes with a kind expression, and speaking softly to mum. "Don't worry Molly; this happens to all first-time brides." Ginny was annoyed that they were speaking about her as if she wasn't there, but still she couldn't pull herself from the dream-state. She was functioning, walking, responding, but it was as if she were watching someone else do all of this for her. Was she under the Imperius curse? No, that was silly. It must be nerves. Why she was nervous she had no idea… this was the most right decision she had ever made!

Ginny went through the motions and put on the beautiful robes. These were the first set she tried on, and she had instantly loved them. They were off shoulder and crushed tight against her chest to remain just at the right level. They were bright white silk shantung with just a few golden beads for accent. They were simple, yet elegant.

Still, she remembered mum telling her that she would be trying on other robes, and not to settle for the first thing she found. Molly had her try on hundreds of robes and gowns only to go back to the first set. When Ginny had grumbled, Molly simply said, "We are going to have fun with this, you will not ruin this moment for me." As she stood on the raised platform and looked at herself in the mirror, she felt awed. "Is that me?" She asked.

It was her mum who answered. "Yes, dear. You are a vision." She was. She looked just like one of those women in the bridal magazines that Hermione lent her. Thinking of Hermione, she should be here by now. "Mum, isn't Hermione running late?"

"No dear. We were early. I wanted to talk with you about some practical things."

"Practical, mum?" Her mother hesitated, and Madam Malkin made herself busy with a customer that had been trying on a garment. Ginny noticed that people stared at her as they walked by the windows of the shop. Merlin, no wonder… she looked like the top of a wedding cake!

"Erm, yes… now Ginny", but her mum was interrupted by Hermione's arrival.

"Oh, my goodness Ginny! You look – wow, you're breathtaking!" Hermione gushed, and the woman who was paying Madame nodded her head in agreement. Ginny looked back in the mirror and smiled.

_Well, a woman should be beautiful on her wedding day. _Molly andMadam's assistant were pulling on the long train of the robes._ Her wedding? Her Wedding Day! Oh, dear._

Ginny didn't think her legs could hold her and the air rushed from her lungs. Hermione and Madam Malkin rushed to her side each taking an arm and leading her to a nearby chair. Molly waved her purse like a fan in front of her face, and Madam's assistant brought her some water. Reality had hit Ginny like the Hogwarts Express! She was to be married, and soon.

After a few moments she opened her eyes, and found that Hermione was being fitted in her maid-of-honor robes. She had agreed to stand-up with Ginny. It really meant the world to her. Molly patted Ginny's hand and talked to her about how lovely the choice of robes were on Hermione. A few concerned glances later, and Ginny was again walking though programmed motions. _Was it all a dream?_

Hermione, Molly and Ginny finished with the fittings walked toward the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Hermione was talking with Molly about the dress Molly had selected. The subject of Ron came up, and Ginny noted that he was to be fitted in dress robes later that day. Molly and Hermione kept looking at Ginny, but neither engaged her in the discussions.

After hugging Hermione and bidding her farewell, Ginny assumed that it was time for the return to the Burrow. After all, there were just two days left, and well… mum thought there was a lot to do. _Was there?_ Ginny wasn't sure. _Did any of it matter anyway?_ She was going to be a wife. _Did she know how to be a wife? What if she burned the toast?_ _What if…?_ No, that wouldn't happen. She smiled, and chuckled a bit.

Ginny was wrong if she thought she was finished. Molly still had something on her mind. She led Ginny back into Diagon Alley, and casually slipped her arm through Ginny's. This was nice. What had she been worried about anyway? She was a grown woman a year out of Hogwarts, with her own flat and her own job. She was about to be a married woman. _What on earth made her dread this wonderful time with her mother?_

Molly, with a deathlike grip on her arm asked pointedly if she needed anything from the apothecary. Ginny shook her head in the negative and continued to walk without direction - but Molly held firm.

"Ginny, you know, it takes a while for these potions to, erm, take effect. Have you? Well, have you seen a healer?" Ginny was confused for a moment, and then it happened, as they stood in front of the apothecary, the world swallowed up Ginny! She was red; her mum was red – and the slow motion that she had felt all morning came to a screeching halt. _They, she and her mother just did not talk about such things!_ Then, just as suddenly - it began again only in fast forward. Molly was talking so fast Ginny couldn't focus on the words, and the people – they walked, no ran. What was going on? What were they running from? Ginny blinked and shook her head. Molly was still talking about something … just what was she saying?

"Er, no. Mum? You see, I have that covered. I saw the healer Hermione suggested recently. So, you can check _that_ off the list." With relief, the two women walked on – far away from the front of the apothecary.

Ginny and her mum walked to The Wheezes, and spent a pleasant moment with the twins. They were uncharacteristically nice to Ginny, which made her even more nervous. What were they planning? Would they try to ruin her wedding day? Oh, if they did – they would pay!

Ginny saw several people she knew while walking with her mum, and they greeted her with cheer and bid her _'Best Wishes'_. Molly explained that this was a sign of great respect as a greeting of _'Congratulations'_ to a bride was not a compliment. It meant that the witch had 'caught' the groom, but that _'Best Wishes'_ was the proper greeting to a bride. Ginny's nose crinkled. _Did it really matter? What was it about this fine line of greetings that meant so much to her mother? _

Why, just last week Molly had brought her a white handkerchief with lilies-of-the-valley embroidered on it… She carefully told Ginny that it was her 'something old'. Ginny thought that until she had started making her own money, everything she had was something old, so why was this any different?

During her extreme daze at Madam Malkin's Hermione had insisted that she borrow her shoes for the wedding. _And why not? They were the right size and rather pretty shoes with elaborate beadwork after all. _Molly was elated about this development, and said that the 'borrowed' was off the list. _And now the thing with the greetings?_ Ginny sighed and walked on with her mother.

They stopped at a shop with dishes in the window. Ginny had been here before with her fiancé, and at her mum's insistence had registered for gifts. The couple hadn't wanted anything from anyone, but Molly insisted that people would want to do something for them. With a deep breath she and Molly entered the shop. The owner rushed to them. "Oh, Miss Weasley, I have so many gifts for you! Would you like to pick them up now or I can have them sent to your home." Ginny's brows almost lifted off her face. "Really?"

The shop owner laughed, "Why, yes. What did you expect?"

Molly sensing another of Ginny's hazes requested that they be sent to the Burrow, but not before she took a peek. It was clear to Ginny that Molly was in her element. Ginny wondered if Molly had this much fun planning her own wedding and resolved to ask her.

As they left the shop Ginny asked Molly about her wedding. "What was it like mum?" Molly tensed for a moment, and replied. "Well dear, I didn't really plan much at all. My mum planned it." She frowned and added. "We didn't have a lot of money, and it didn't matter much to me. I just wanted to be your father's partner in life."

"But mum," Ginny started, but was cut off by Molly. "I wanted a light pink cake with white frosting." Ginny smiled as Molly closed her eyes in memory. "Wow - Mum that sounds lovely. Pink is your favorite color, right?" Molly took in a deep breath and started walking again. "Yes, but my mum didn't agree and our cake was all white. It had a wonderful taste though, and was filled with a bit of pineapple." Ginny stopped walking. "You didn't even get to pick out the cake?" Ginny was beginning to see why this wedding preparation meant so much to her mother.

"Here we are Ginny." They had stopped in front of store that Ginny had never been in before. She doubted that her mother had either. It was 'Veronica's Sentiments', and from the window Ginny could see that it sold lacy under-garments.

It was at the end of the shops almost to the turn into Knockturn Alley. As a child she remembered her mother diverting her eyes from the store, and fussing at her brood for staring. Ginny had been given the impression growing up that only scarlet women frequented this store. No way was her mother taking her in there! Oh - but she had her hand on the door knob, and was moving forward.

"Mum! What are you doing?" Ginny hissed. Molly looked at her like she had lost her magic, and proceeded into the shop of ill repute. Ginny carefully followed. Diverting her eyes from the saleswitch behind the counter... As she noticed that there were other normal-looking witches shopping in the store, and her mother seemed like she was at ease, Ginny looked around. They had beautiful things here. But why were they here? "Mum, what are we doing here?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Darling, we need to buy your trousseau." Molly calmly and softly replied. _Oh._ "My what?" Molly leaned closer to Ginny's ear, and whispered, "You know, for your wedding night." Molly leaned back and shook her head waiting for Ginny to understand her meaning. _Oh. OH!_ Ginny shut her eyes and turned a vivid red, while Molly continued to look through the lovely silk items for sale.

Again, Ginny felt like she was sinking. She had thought about that night. _She hadn't planned on wearing anything at all, but she couldn't tell her mother, could she? Why did she need this again? OK…yes, to make her mum happy? Go to the happy place, happy place, yes, alright, can do this._ Ginny composed herself and spent the next half hour looking at the silky selections.

Perhaps her mother was on to something. She could see the look on his face when she appeared in this little black lacy number. _OK, alright!_ Ginny walked to the stand where the saleswitch was waiting to take her galleons. As she set the lacey bits on the counter her mum spoke up. "Virgins wear white." That was it. Ginny turned and saw _something_ that was white silk and lace, didn't bother to check for size or style, or price, and flung it in front of the saleswitch and with a large plastered-on smile she exclaimed, "I'll take this one!" Molly smiled and checked off 'something new."

Ah, shopping with mum. It was now time to go home. How she wished it was to her flat, but she had promised to spend the last few nights of being a single witch at the Burrow with her family. Oh, how she regretted that decision now.

Sitting at the kitchen table at the Burrow, Ginny looked at her mum's checklist. The cake and flowers were done. Most likely the flowers would be pink carnations – her mother's favorite flower. Ginny had no real indication what they would be, but guessed that the cake would be pink with white frosting. Oh, how she hated PINK!

Anger began to bloom in Ginny, and she fought to control it. This didn't matter. What did matter was the commitment that she had made. She had made it to him under the stars for the heavens to witness. She would marry him, and they would make a life together. Just then Bill, Charlie, Ron and Harry came into the kitchen. They were dressed for a night out.

"On your way to the stag party?" Ginny couldn't help but wonder if the rumors that she had heard about these parties were true. They looked eager to be on their way so Ginny stepped back allowing them to disapparate. She held Harry's eyes for a moment. They held such longing. She smiled and he was gone.

In no time at all her friends had arrived at the Burrow to surprise her with a bridal shower. Thankfully Lavender and Parvati didn't worry about the lace and silk being white, and had presented her with the same little black lace outfit she had wanted. Ginny silently checked that off _her_ list.

Hermione purchased Ginny a practical and very handy book over, well, she would read that later. Check.

The giggles were rampant, but stopped abruptly as Molly entered the room. Funny, Ginny thought, we are grown women, but my mum can still make us feel guilty. _How does she do that? She should bottle it - clearly it was an art form. _Her mum handed her a small box. Inside was a blue silk garter trimmed in white lace. It was lovely, but what was it for? Molly explained that it was her 'something blue'. She then told the girls about Ginny's 'something old, something new, and something borrowed'.

Hermione lectured about the Muggle versus wizard connection to the old wedding 'luck' myth, she explained that it had originated with a Victorian-era Muggle poem, and added that Ginny's 'something blue' would be pulled off her leg by her new husband in their first act… Ginny's mind went blank as Luna suggested that it would be a greater challenge if he did this with his teeth. _So that's what the garter is for._ She picked up the end of Hermione's dialogue when she mentioned the groom tossing the garter to the single men.

There was a lot of commotion from the girls as they each let Ginny know to whom she should toss the bouquet of flowers. Even Ginny knew that the girl catching the flowers would be the next to marry. Secretly, Ginny knew that she would ensure that Tonks caught it. She hoped that might move Remus into action – he wasn't getting any younger!

Ginny opened several gifts. Among them his and her towels, bath soaps, bedding, more wicked lacy things, and a spiky wand-like thing from Tonks that she didn't even want to think about. Her mum left the room after that gift.

Ginny opened Luna's gift last. It was a photo of the whole gang on the Hogwarts grounds. She was standing next to Harry. He was looking at her like she was pudding. The room was quiet, and Ginny tried to bring the life back to the party. "Thank you Luna. Thank you all - time for food!"

They ate chocolate covered strawberries, and drank butterbeer while Lavender tried to reassure her that the party for the boys would be subdued as the twins didn't plan it, and she would hurt Seamus if he ever looked at a bar-witch. _She wasn't helping._ Hermione picked up on the nervous vibes that Ginny was casting, and mouthed, "He loves you." _Better._

It was late, but there was a wedding at noon tomorrow. Ginny wasn't sure if it was her mother's 'need to feed' or the ancient meaning that had led to the _time_ decision. "It is lucky if you marry at half past the hour, because the hands are on the upswing, but it is most lucky if both hands are up." Her mother had stated. Hermione told Molly that this was the sign of surrender in the Muggle world. Yes, that was the moment that Ginny gave up… her mum could just plan the wedding. _Who cares right? _Molly was enjoying preparing the wedding of _her_ dreams and had even persuaded Bill to cut his hair – a little bit.

It was done now anyway. There was nothing left to do, but get dressed, show up, and say_ 'I do.'_

Sleep. _What was that?_ The clock ticking seemed to grow louder with each passing moment. Hermione who had stayed at the Burrow was snoring softly. What a good friend she was! Ginny loved her like a sister, and one day she would be family. Maybe Ginny would be lucky enough to help Hermione through her own wedding.

Ginny quietly made her way in the dark as she had done a hundred times before. Her throat felt tight, and for some reason tears sprung into her eyes. What was wrong with her? She was happy about getting married! _But everything would change._ _Things_ _would never be the same again. _The air, it was gone. She couldn't breathe. Ginny sat down of the bottom stair step and put her head in her hands.

A moment later she heard voices coming from the den. She walked into the room having forced air into her lungs with a few deep breaths. By the fire she saw Bill and Harry. They were talking quietly, but in an exaggerated manner. "Hey. When did you two get back?" They looked startled. Bill told her that they had brought the rest of the boys home from the pub, and put them to bed with sobering charms.

"So, why are you up?" She was curious as it was a big day tomorrow. Well, according to her mum's clock tomorrow was less than an hour away. "Oh, well I was just going to bed." Bill hugged her tight and kissed her head. "G'night Princess Ginevra. Don't stay up too late, or mum will have at 'ya." Bill had called her that for as long as she could remember. It still made her feel special.

Harry was watching her from his position by the fire. She smiled and moved toward him. "So, how was the party?" She was curious what it was like – would everyone make it to the wedding? Was there any trouble? Had they seen other witches? He chuckled, and asked about her shower. She told him about some of the gifts, and laughed hysterically as he turned crimson over the one from Tonks. They stared into the fire each finding the other's presence comforting.

"Harry, what were you and Bill talking about?" He looked at her for a moment before turning his eyes back to the watch the flames dance. It was a long pause before he grinned and nudged her shoulder with his. "It is my duty as a man to take the secrets of a stag party to my grave." Ginny pulled a face, but let slip a rather un-ladylike snort.

Ginny confided her fears that her mother would have a pink explosion, and how she wished that she had made more of the preparation decisions. Harry was a good listener.

"Ginny, I have so many things that I want to tell you." Harry began, but the clock's midnight chimes interrupted. He sighed. "You better go to bed." He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Good night. Sleep well," he said, and then he was gone.

"Good night Harry." _I love you._ Ginny stood in front of the fire a moment more, and then went to bed.

The next morning dawned early and Molly had laid down the rules of the day to each and every member of the household. Hermione was enforcing the 'room priority' rule. That meant that if Ginny needed the room, it was to be vacated immediately. The groom was not to see the bride before the wedding. This was the 'no peeking' rule. Combining these two rules, let alone the others on the list, was a resource and scheduling nightmare which is why Hermione was the best choice for schedule planning and enforcement. The twins labeled her 'The Enforcer', Ginny was tagged 'White Lady', and Molly was 'Mother Dragon'. While the men of the house were amused, Hermione and Molly were not. The tension was thick as everyone rushed to finish the garden in preparation for the nuptials – at high noon.

Bill and Charlie flew chairs at each other in the garden in a vicious air duel while 'Mother Dragon' roared at them. Fred and George followed Hermione from room to room announcing the change of room priority and trying desperately to cause a slip in the 'no peeking' rule. 'The Enforcer' was exasperated and finally collapsed on Ron's shoulder in tears. She told him that there would be no wedding between them, and that Percy was brilliant, and if he wanted her then they would have to elope! The twins cheered this announcement and promptly went off to tell their mum.

Ginny sat on the window sill in her old room looking out at the decorations in the garden - noting that they were not pink, but Gryffindor red and gold. This was a pleasant surprise. It really was a nice archway. The scene could have been taken from her childhood wedding fantasy. Right now, all that was missing was Harry.

Hermione composed herself and went to help Ginny get ready. Ginny looked at Hermione in her golden gown, happy that she was there. Ginny's hands were shaking and she could use all of the support she could get. Hermione held her hand and whispered warm encouragement. Guests must be arriving as music filled the air.

Molly came into the room bringing a Knut for Ginny's shoe. "Oh, you're a vision! I am so happy for you – my little Ginevra." Ginny threw her arms around Molly and thanked her for the wedding and everything that she did planning it. It was perfect. "Well, dear… I just wanted to help you, but it is _your_ special day. I wanted it to reflect you, and the love you share. Here put this in your right shoe." Ginny looked at her with a mixture of hilarity and love, but she put the Knut in her right shoe. Ginny thanked her for well, all the luck. She confided that she was afraid things would change. "Yes, they will change, but you'll see – for the better."

Arthur was at the door. _It was time._ Molly gave her one last hug, and then went to find Bill. He would escort his mother to her seat on the front row. Hermione followed Molly, and Ginny knew when the music changed that Ron was escorting her to the altar.

Ginny felt the emotions flying around her as she looked at her father. He radiated pride. There was no need for words between them. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, said anyway, "I love you, and I am so happy for you."

Ginny sniffed a bit, "I love you Dad. You know, you were my first love." They smiled at each other, and moved out of her room and down the stairs. At the doorway, the music changed again. Her mother stood and the guests followed her lead. It's funny, Ginny thought… as nervous as she had been up to this point, now she was as calm and confident as she ever had been. Things would change, and they would be wonderful.

Her father leaned close to her ear and made the offer with a grin and bright eyes – "we can turn back you know." She laughed. "Not a chance! You're giving me away today." They walked down the aisle and there were so many people. Ginny was glowing and smiling confidently. She held her head high and looked every bit the part of a princess.

Ginny could see Dumbledore waiting at the end of the aisle. They had asked him to proceed over the wedding. _How could she ever forget that day!_ Dumbledore asked to speak separately with them. After the meeting she nervously asked, "What did he ask you?" The reply was simple, "Oh, about the job, the state of the ministry, just stuff. Why? What did you discuss?" _Oh, not much._ "He wanted to talk with me about sex! How did you get off so easy?" Much sputtering occurred from her brave fiancé, "So, what did you say?" Ginny flashed a wicked grin, "I told him that we did not discuss that topic at home and I certainly wasn't going through it with him! Oh, and he gave me this book to study, and this bottle of WizY-jell. What does he do redistribute this stuff?" _Oh, yes, that was one for the memory book!_ Now she understood that glint in Dumbledore's eye. Ginny twinkled right back at the old prankster.

She looked for Harry. He was watching her. He watched her all the way, and through the whole ceremony. He grinned and swallowed the lump in his throat when Arthur gave Ginny away. Words and magic swirled in the air. He swallowed the tears streaming down his face as Dumbledore pronounced them Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter.

Harry kissed Ginny, took her hand and ran to the reception pelted the whole way by red rose petals. They cut the golden snitch-shaped cake, danced and kissed some more. It was a beautiful day. "I love you Mrs. Potter." He said happily.

The entire Puddlemere United team attended the wedding of their star Seeker and best Chaser, along with many of their friends and family. It was a lovely day, but all too soon it was time to leave and begin a new life together.

Molly directed all of the single witches to stand together for Ginny to throw the bouquet. As Ginny tossed it over her shoulder there was a mad scramble, much to the delight of the team, and Ginny's brothers. Tonks managed to keep the prize which pleased both Harry and Ginny – and Remus. Hermione helped to group the single wizards so that Harry could toss the garter.

With trembling hands Harry slightly raised Ginny's robes to catcalls and cheers, and slowly removed the blue garter. It caught on the beading of Hermione's shoe. Harry removed the shoe to slip off the garter, and asked, "Ginny? Why is there a Knut in your shoe?"

Grinning at her husband she replied, "For luck."

_Disclaimer: This is just for fun and I am not seeking or making any profit. I do not own nor did I create the wonderful characters in the Harry Potter world. All credit for Harry Potter goes to JK Rowling and/or her associates._


End file.
